Portable computers are widely used and a popular alternative to desktop computers. The ability to carry a powerful computing device that offers a full range of processing and communication functionality is very appealing to our mobile generation.
Despite these advantages, the portable computer fails to match the desktop computer in the area of user comfort and ergonomics. By necessity, portable computers are small, thin, lightweight machines that users can slide easily into their briefcases. As a result, the keyboards and displays are smaller and less ergonomically comfortable to use. While sensible for travel and portability, the portable computer has not been widely adopted as the computer of choice for primary office use.
The minor inconveniences of portable computers have been somewhat alleviated with the advent of docking stations. A docking station is a stationary unit that adapts a portable computer for use as a stationary desktop computer. Conventional docking stations physically interconnect with the portable computer and provide electronics and processing components to interface the portable computer with a large CRT monitor (e.g., VGA), a normal size or ergonomic keyboard, a mouse, and other peripherals (e.g., printer, CD-ROM drive, etc.). The docking station resides permanently on the user's desk.
When working at the desk, the user docks the portable computer at the docking station by physically loading the computer into a slot in the docking station. Once physically mated, the portable computer is electronically interfaced via the docking station to control the peripherals, such as the monitor, keyboard, CD-ROM drive, printer, and so forth. In this manner, the portable computer operates as the central processing unit (CPU), with the docking station providing support capabilities for the peripherals. When the user leaves the desk, he/she simply undocks the portable computer from the docking station and carries it along for portable use.
One problem with conventional docking stations concerns the undesired sliding of the computer and docking station during the physical docking and undocking process. To dock (or undock) the computer, the user must exert a force of sufficient magnitude to cause both physical and electrical interconnect (or disconnect). However, docking stations are typically lightweight. The force exerted by the user on the computer usually causes the docking station to slide across the desk surface, unless the docking station is held in place or a counter force is applied to it.
Elaborate docking stations incorporate a self-attaching mechanism that mechanically draws in, or releases, the notebook computer. However, such mechanisms are costly and hence, not widely adopted. For instance, low cost docking stations like "port replicators" for smaller notebook computers are not equipped with the self-attaching mechanism due to prohibitive cost.
The inventor has recognized the sliding problem and has developed a docking station with a low cost solution to help prevent or reduce the sliding problem.